vocaloiditaliafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Vocaloid3 Kaito V3
Nel dicembre del 2010, Crypton annunciò l'aggiornamento di tutti i suoi vocaloid. Inizialmente era progettato solo quello di Meiko e Kaito per Vocaloid2. Nello stesso mese cominciarono le registrazioni delle nuove voci di Kaito, Meiko e Luka Append. Furono menzionate questi tipi di voce per Kaito: "Mellow", "Serious", "Sweet" e "Solid". Furono notati degli esempi su come suonasse bene al femminile. Il suo primo utilizzo fu nella canzone "A Thousand year solo " sotto il nome di "Kaito Append" con tre voci: "Whisper", "Normal" e "Soft". Queste furono udite anche in "Lost Destination ". Nel gennaio del 2011 fu mostrata una silhouette e due mesi dopo furono notati dei problemi sullo sviluppo, ma riprese nel mese di aprile, rielaborando la voce "soft". Nello stesso mese furono registrate 6 nuove voci, di cui due furono cancellate dal progetto e migliorati i campioni di voce. Poi furono riregistrate le voci "Vivid", "Solid" e "Power" con microfoni di alta qualità. Nel mese di maggio, Crypton si dedicò al miglioramente della voce "Whisper" e fu mostrato insieme a Kaito "Power" e Miku "English"in una demo. Il 3 giugno del 2011 ci fu la demo "Karakuridokei to koi no hanashi " che mostrava la voce "Soft "di Kaito, considerato da Crypton la voce più naturale di Kaito e che era in fase beta , mentre nel mese di luglio, l'introduzione di Miku in America fece supporre una possibile voce inglese ma ci volle del tempo per lo sviluppo. Al Comicon di New York 2011 fu mostrata una demo dell'inglese di Kaito con una parte della canzone "Top of the world". All'inizio del dicembre del 2011, fu confermato che tutti i progeti di Kaito, Meiko e Luka Append sarebbero stati rielaborati per Vocaloid 3 sotto la dicitura di "V3", compresi i Kagamine e Hatsune Miku. all'inizio del 2012 fu perfezionato lì'inglese di Kaito e ci fu la collaborazione da parte dei produttori inglesi. Gran parte del 2012 Kaito era in fase di sviluppo e si cercava un nome per la voce originale di Kaito, se chiamarla "Neutral", "Natural" o "Default" . Al Comicon di New York del 2012 furono mostrate tre demo: "English ", "Whisper " e "Normal ". Fu reso noto che Kaito V3 sarebbe stato rilasciato con i software Piapro Studio e Studio One. Nel gennaio 2013, le voicebank di Kaito erano complete e furono mostrati dei tutorial del suo utilizzo di Kaito in Piapro Studio per i principianti. Fu offerto uno sconto speciale a coloro che avevbano il precedente paccheto di Kaito, che avrebbe pagato la differenza del suo valore. Fu rivelato il 15 febbraio 2013. DEMO: 1/2/3/4/5 'Analisi Voicebank' Il suo paccheto V3 serve a sostituire la vecchia voce di Vocaloid e anche per aggiungerne di nuove. La Crypton sentì il bisogno di annunciare un suo aggiornamento, dato che le nuove tecnologie lo stavano rendendo un prodotto vecchio e obsoleto. Rispetto ai vecchi append, non ha bisogno della voce prededente come un'expasion pack e non ha il nome "Append". Fu progetatto affinchè ogni voce si unisse perfettamente all'altra nei suoi toni. |-|Straight= |-|Soft= |-|Whisper= |-|English=